<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Cuddles by samanthaswishes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151519">Family Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthaswishes/pseuds/samanthaswishes'>samanthaswishes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Their Future [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Fic, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series Finale, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthaswishes/pseuds/samanthaswishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After long days, each family finds themselves back home with their children. Cuddles ensue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Their Future [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>April 2027</i>
</p>
<p>Elena came back home from another long and exhausting day at work. It was definitely rough when you didn't have a normal 9-5 office job and were a spy for a government organization instead. </p>
<p>The mission today wasn't exactly hard, but it did take a lot out of everyone in on it. Elena kind of wished that Mack didn't have the day off today, even though she knew full well that he deserved every second he had off. It was just one of those days she wanted to see his face when she returned to HQ. Part of her wished she had the day off as well to spend time with their kids. It's not that they don't get a lot of time with their kids, but Elena did not want to miss a single moment of their lives. Francisco would be turning five in August as well as starting kindergarten while Penelope would be two in June. Heck, even though Flint was turning twenty-six, he was still her little boy too, even if they met him when he was sixteen and adopted him at seventeen.</p>
<p>Elena opened the door and walked down the small hallway to the main area of the house. What she saw in front of her melted her heart. Chairs from their dining room were pulled into the living room across from the couch. Across the couch and chairs, there was a blanket placed above them that seemed to be held to the furniture with those giant clips that you would use to keep chip bags closed. The couch pillows were also propped up against the furniture to give more support.</p>
<p>She couldn't help but smile at the laughs and giggles she heard from inside the pillow fort. "You three having fun in there?"</p>
<p>"You mean four?" Flint poked his head out from inside the fort, surprising his adoptive mother. He got up immediately and went to hug her.</p>
<p>"I didn't know you'd be home today." Elena hugged her son tightly. "When did you get here?"</p>
<p>"Earlier today. Just a little after you left I think. The mission I was supposed to be on today was taken by another team, so my team was given the whole week off."</p>
<p>"The whole week? Estoy impresionada. <i>I'm impressed.</i>  I don't think I've ever seen that happen to a whole team before."</p>
<p>"I'm glad," Flint added. "That means more time to spend with my baby brother and sister." Flint went back over to the fort and leaned in. "Hey, buddy. Mamá's home."</p>
<p>There was a small shuffle of sound before the four-year-old boy came running to his mom. "I missed you, Mamá!"</p>
<p>"I missed you too, mijo." Elena placed a small kiss on his head. "The mission was very tiring, so I couldn't wait to get home to you."</p>
<p>"Mission that bad?" Mack finally came out from the fort with their daughter in his arms. He gave her a kiss and hugged her, welcoming her back home. </p>
<p>Elena shook her head. "Wasn't bad. Just a simple 0-8-4 extraction. Just exhausting."</p>
<p>Penelope started squirming in Mack's arms as she reached for her mother. The two parents couldn't help but laugh as Elena took her into her arms. She teased the toddler, pretending she was too big.</p>
<p>"Ugh! Mija, you might be getting too big for Mamá. Someday, you'll be so big that I can't carry you anymore."</p>
<p>"No, Mamá!" she exclaimed. </p>
<p>Elean chuckled as she steadily held Penelope on her hip. "Guess that won't be anytime soon, huh?" The little girl snuggled her head into her mother's neck. Even after a long day, Elena loved the affection her young daughter gave her.</p>
<p>"Hey, why don't we watch a movie?" Flint suggested.</p>
<p>"Can we? Please?" Francisco begged.</p>
<p>"I'm still off tomorrow," Mack said. "I'm sure I can work something out to get you off too."</p>
<p>"I think I'd like that."</p>
<p>Flint and Mack both rearranged the fort so that they had a clear view of the TV. Elena was in the kitchen as she made the popcorn. Francisco stood by his mother, watching her work in the kitchen.</p>
<p>"What movie do you want to watch, sweetie?"</p>
<p>"Hm." Francisco thought about it for a second. "The Incredibles!"</p>
<p>"Sounds good to me!" Flint called from the living room. Mack nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"I want to watch it because Dash is my favorite character ever. He has super speed just like you, Mamá."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Elena's heart swelled at the thought that her son's favorite movie character was because he had the same superpower as her. When Francisco was first born, she definitely had fears about whether or not she'd be a good mom. Sure, she was already a mom to Flint at that point, but a brand new baby was a whole new playing field for her. There was no doubt that Francisco was a mommy's boy, and she would cherish every second of it.</p>
<p>Once the popcorn was finished, she and Francisco joined the others under the fort as Mack got the movie started.</p>
<p>It was a nice night they had together as a family. Halfway through the movie, Penelope had fallen asleep, cuddled on Mack's lap. Flint sat between her and Mack, totally engulfed in the movie. Elena smiled. They had shown Flint a whole ton of animated kids movies after their time travel adventure to the past, and he loved every single one. It was nice to see him get to relive some of the childhood he never had at the Lighthouse in 2091. Francisco was cuddled on her lap, watching the movie while trying to stay awake. His head would bob every few minutes, and Elena knew he'd be out like a light soon, given that it was already past his bedtime.</p>
<p>Growing up, Elena had a pretty broken family. Her mother had died when she was very young, and her father was caught up with bad people. She thanked God every day for the family she's been given and she would cherish it for as long as she lived.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After moving to back Scotland permanently, both Fitz and Jemma worked for a nearby science lab. Surely, they knew that they weren't going to saying goodbye to science. They thought they'd say goodbye to SHIELD as well, save for the days they'd fly to America to spend time with their family, who were all still in SHIELD, but certain things could only be accomplished by the Fitzsimmons. </p>
<p>Jemma's job allowed her to stay home with the kids. Her part of the job was mostly data analysis, so she did that in their lab that they had built in the basement of their home. She did go into the lab at their workplace but only when she was needed, which was around once every couple of weeks.</p>
<p>Fitz's part of the job required him to go in more often than not, not that he was complaining. He truly did love his job. The discoveries he made every day were phenomenal, but they were nothing compared to what they discovered when working with SHIELD.</p>
<p>Fitz pulled the car into the driveway as he returned home from another long day of work. What he didn't expect to hear were laughs and giggles coming from the front yard. He walked towards the garden.</p>
<p>It seemed that Jemma and the kids were having a picnic. He figured it was probably Alya's idea. She always loved spending time with the family outdoors. He smiled as he watched his eleven-year-old daughter chased her three-year-old brother around the yard. Little Christopher was definitely giving his older sister a run for her money as Alya began to get a little tired out. Sitting on the picnic blanket was Jemma, who had their six-month-old son, James, sitting in her lap.</p>
<p>"I see we're practicing sitting up today," Fitz said as he approached.</p>
<p>Jemma smiled up at her husband. "He still needs to be supported, but he's right on track with the development. Babies usually don't sit up by themselves until nine months, so we have nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>Fitz picked up his son and placed him on his lap, remembering to support him. "You're getting to be a big boy, already. Soon, Alya will be chasing you around too."</p>
<p>Jemma chuckled. "Feel bad for the poor girl. Those two have been at it for almost twenty minutes."</p>
<p>"Twenty? Really?"</p>
<p>Jemma nodded. "I swear, the older Christopher gets, the more energy he gains. I can barely keep up sometimes."</p>
<p>"You still do amaze me though." He kissed her on the cheek.</p>
<p>Fitz sighed as a soft breeze passed by. Jemma did so as well. "I do love it here, and I wouldn't change it for the world, but I do miss everyone. I mean, Daisy and Daniel live near the academy, near May, and Bobbi and Hunter have Isabelle enrolled in the same school as Mikey and Lilly. Daisy and Daniel also see Mack pretty often given their assignments."</p>
<p>"I'm sure they haven't done any big assignments or missions recently."</p>
<p>"Well of course not. They also have a new baby," Jemma said. "I sometimes feel like we should be there right now. You know, to support them. I talked with May recently, and she said even though Eleanor is getting healthier, there are still struggles the entire family is facing."</p>
<p>"I know," Fitz said. "I miss it too."</p>
<p>They were notified when Daisy had given birth as well as the complications that the new baby had, and it hurt them that they couldn't be there to support their best friend. They almost decided to go, but figured traveling with a, at the time, four-month-old was not in their best interest. They've definitely sent both Daisy and Daniel several messages and calls, telling them to reach out if they needed anything.</p>
<p>Fitz reached his arm around Jemma as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll be there in August. You know, for the reunion. And don't forget about Christmas. I'm also positive May is trying to work out us coming to give a lecture to some of the science classes, so we'll probably be there for that too."</p>
<p>Jemma smiled. "Yeah."</p>
<p>Alya and Christopher must've noticed Jemma being a little down because they both approached their parents, worrying about their mother.</p>
<p>"Is mommy sad?" Christopher asked.</p>
<p>"I was a little," Jemma said as she reached for her son, who happily took a seat in his mother's lap. "But then daddy helped me feel better. I was just missing our family in America. That's all, sweetheart."</p>
<p>"I miss them too," Alya said, taking a seat next to Jemma on the picnic blanket. "I miss hanging out with Bella. We always run wild in the Lighthouse."</p>
<p>"And drive your dad crazy," Jemma added.</p>
<p>Alya laughed. "Yeah. I also miss the twins. It's been a while since we last saw them."</p>
<p>Fitz chuckled. "You know Christmas was only three months ago, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I'm eleven so time moves so much slower for me than you old people."</p>
<p>"We're only forty-two."</p>
<p>"Exactly."</p>
<p>"You know, you get your sass from your Uncle Hunter and Aunt Daisy."</p>
<p>Alya laughed again as she snuggled close to her mother. The family of five snuggled close on the picnic blanket, enjoying the rest of the afternoon on this nice day in Perthshire, Scotland.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bobbi was sometimes worried about leaving the kids alone with Hunter. He wasn't a bad dad. He was a great one actually. However, he wasn't exactly a fan of the concept of common sense. She didn't know why she worried. He'd taken care of the kids by himself before multiple times and didn't burn the house down.</p>
<p>Maybe she just had separation anxiety from their seven-year-old daughter and three-year-old son. That seemed to be the case for Isabelle as she continued to grow a little more independent every day it seemed. Bobbi wasn't too keen on watching her little girl become more mature every day. That just meant the time they had left with her before she goes to college or the academy, moves out, falls in love, gets married, and has kids of her own was getting less and less.</p>
<p>As she began to unlock the front door, Bobbi could hear a small commotion from inside. She leaned her ear against the door, trying to decipher what was going on inside, just in case she had to burst in and take out a couple of bad guys. Thankfully, the shrieks and screams were joined with laughter, which relieved her anxiety a little bit.</p>
<p>She opened the door to find random items thrown across the entryway. Confusion overtook her face as she didn't see her husband or two kids in sight, but she could still hear them laughing.</p>
<p>It wasn't until she reached the living room and saw that a mini war zone had been set up using the couch cushions. Hunter, Isabelle, and Damien had Nerf guns pointed at each other, and they continuously shot each other with the foam darts</p>
<p>Damien let out a couple of squealed laughs as he aimed towards his father. Both he and his older sister were based behind one cushion while Hunter was based behind another across the room.</p>
<p>"Can't get me now, son!" Hunter shouted as he shot towards the kids, aiming lower than they actually were so that the darts didn't hit anywhere near their faces.</p>
<p>"Yes, I will!"</p>
<p>Hunter nearly leaped from his hiding spot, but Isabelle was faster. She had one of the darts that had a suction cup at the end loaded into her Nerf gun and shot it towards her father. The dart got him right in the middle of his forehead. Bobbi couldn't help but let out a laugh herself as she watched her husband become a Nerf unicorn.</p>
<p>"Agh!" Hunter exaggerated. Bobbi shook her head, watching her husband be overdramatic as usual. Hunter dropped his gun and put his hand over his heart and fell slowly to the ground. "You got me. Oh no! I'm dying! Tell my family I love them! Make sure they give me a proper burial-"</p>
<p>"You're really milking this for all it's worth, aren't you?" Bobbi asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Shh. I'm dead." Hunter finally fell to the ground and stuck his tongue out, pretending to have died in their living room battlefield.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Damien shouted. He and Isabelle gave each other a high five before coming out from behind the couch cushions. He walked over and practically jumped on Hunter, who caught him and began to tickle him.</p>
<p>"That was a great shot, Bella," Bobbi told her young daughter.</p>
<p>Isabelle rushed over to hug her mother. "I've been practicing. That way, if a bad guy ever comes to the house, I can take them out."</p>
<p>Bobbi smiled as she shook her head. It pained her that her children already knew the concept of bad guys who can and will intentionally hurt them, but she and Hunter didn't want to lie to them either. The life they've lived makes them targets, and they had to make sure their children knew what to do in case of an emergency. They knew it wasn't just them. The others had to explain things they didn't want to their kids from an early age as well.</p>
<p>Bobbi and Isabelle joined Damien and Hunter on the living room floor. Damien continued to laugh as Hunter held him in his arms, still tickling him.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before Hunter pulled Isabelle in as well. "No, daddy! It tickles!" The seven-year-old rolled on the ground, laughing, as her father tickled her.</p>
<p>"Well, duh, that's the whole point," Hunter replied. "Plus, I need to get revenge for you shooting me in the bloody head."</p>
<p>"You're ridiculous," Bobbi told him. Hunter gave her a sly smile. "What?"</p>
<p>Suddenly, Bobbi was pulled toward him as he began to tickle her as well. That was one thing when they first started dating. She hated that he had found all of her ticklish spots. Now, he could use them against her, even in front of their children. </p>
<p>Bobbi couldn't help but laugh as Hunter held her in his arms. Soon, she pulled both kids back in and the small family sat in each other's arms, enjoying the company they had together.</p>
<p>"Hunter," Bobbi began.</p>
<p>"Yes, love?"</p>
<p>She pointed to his head where the dart landed. "You're still a Nerf unicorn."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was relatively late at night for Daniel. He was helping out at the academy for now while Daisy was on maternity leave. He had picked up some food for himself as May informed him that Bobbi was dropping off a meal for Daisy and the kids. </p>
<p>Things have been kind of hectic ever since Eleanor was born just two months ago. Things were kind of somber those first two weeks of his baby girl's life when she was in the NICU. Thankfully she has been getting a lot better, but they have been stressed with constant doctor's appointments for her. In fact, she had another one in two days when her last one was maybe three or four days ago.</p>
<p>Their family had been a massive help during this difficult time. Making them food, buying them groceries, even offering to watch the twins while the parents got some rest and took care of Eleanor. It made them feel a little more relaxed knowing they had their backs. Mack even told Daisy that she could take as long as she needed before returning to SHIELD, knowing that Eleanor's birth was quite traumatizing for her.</p>
<p>Both Daisy and Daniel felt terrible that they couldn't do anything big for the twins' sixth birthday given that Eleanor wasn't even a full month old by the time their birthday rolled around, but the twins didn't seem the slightest bit bothered. Both loved their new baby sister dearly and also knew that mommy and daddy had to take care of her more often than not because she was born sick. They knew that Michael and Lillianne would be an amazing big brother and big sister.</p>
<p>When Daniel walked into the house, the only sound he heard was the low volume of the TV in the living room. He placed his food on the kitchen counter before entering the living room. He smiled at the sight in front of him. </p>
<p>Daisy sat on the couch, fast asleep. Eleanor slept soundly on Daisy's chest. The baby girl always seemed to sleep better when listening to her mother or father's heartbeat. Daniel sighed as he was thankful that the doctors have said she was getting better. To Daisy's left, Lilly had fallen asleep, cuddled close to her mother. Her brown hair was beginning to fall in front of her face, so Daniel brushed the stand behind her ear. To Daisy's right, Mikey lied fast asleep as well. His head was placed on Daisy's lap. Daniel couldn't help but laugh at that sight, given that Daisy always told him that his thighs were the best pillows. He'd have to tell her about how their son had fallen asleep. </p>
<p>Daniel went to the kitchen to eat his food as he read the newspaper. Sure, he could easily get his news from his phone using the Internet, but the newspaper gave him a sense of home. However, the people asleep on the couch were his home too. There were some things, and some people, he missed from the 50s, but there was not a single thing that could take him away from his family. </p>
<p>After finishing his meal, he joined his family on the couch. He lifted Michael off of Daisy's legs before placing the six-year-old boy on his lap, holding him close. He then noticed that Daisy's head found its way to his shoulder.</p>
<p>He looked to her and found her suddenly awake. "Hey you," she whispered.</p>
<p>"Hey yourself," Daniel replied. "They cause you too much trouble?"</p>
<p>Daisy shook her head. "You know, I knew the twins would be well-behaved once Ellie was born, but I didn't think they'd be so much help too." Daisy took the arm that Lilly was lying against and wrapped it around her sleeping daughter. "I was helping Mikey with some kindergarten homework when I left Ellie in her room for a nap. She started crying, maybe, thirty minutes later. I rushed upstairs to find that Lilly beat me to it and was already calming her down."</p>
<p>Daniel hummed happily. "And here I thought that after almost six years of being a family of four, the transition to a family of five would be difficult, but the twins made it so easy."</p>
<p>"We're lucky to have them."</p>
<p>"We are."</p>
<p>Daniel and Daisy cuddled the twins closer to them as they cuddled against each other, Eleanor still secure on Daisy's chest. It wasn't long before the parents found themselves asleep, just like their three small children. The three small children that were their home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>